This All Started with a Picture
by Aiko Tama
Summary: Rate for two words! OH MY! Anyway. Just read.


This all Started With a Picture  
Aiko Tama  
  
  
Disclaimers: read this if you want... I don't own gundam wing or anything  
related to it. I made no money doing this. I had to write this because I  
saw a really funny picture. Yes, I have seen the episode. I just have to  
make fun of the picture. I might post the picture soon on my profile here  
so that you can see it, no garantees. I got it from a friend who has a program on his  
computer. He got it straight from Cartoon Network. I don't own his computer  
or Cartoon Network. I don't own my friend you can call him for a date. LOL  
Sorry Cheese, I had to say that.   
  
Authors Note: just read this. If you decide you hate it because it bashes Quatre  
and my FAVORITE CHARACTER!!! *coughDuoMazwellcough* then remember I didn't tie you  
down and make you read this. There is no yaoi content. There is not Au. There is  
just straight teasing and making fun of a picture. Yes, I know the episode didn't go  
like that. The beauty of fanfiction is to make up stories so :P.  
  
  
"HEY, QUATRE-CHAN!!! I GOT THE FLOWERS YOU ASKED FOR!!!" Duo yelled from below  
Quatre's room. "QUATRE!!!!"  
"Shhh." Quatre warned. "Do you honestly want people to know what we are up to?"  
He called out the window aggitated at Duo's yelling in the middle of the night. Then he  
realized that someone was with him. "Damn it, Duo! Why do you have someone with you?"  
"Quatre, we need all the help we can get. Your Gundam is really big. I have   
a truck load of these flowers along with these." He held up two boquettes of flowers and  
waved then in the air. "You know how much it costs? Jeeze!"  
Quatre blushed at Duo's first comment and grew even redder at the fact Duo had  
purchased a lot, "Don't you think you are going a bit over board with my plans?"  
"Naw. You said you were going to decorate your-."  
Quatre cut him off, "Alright! Alright! I am comming doing to greet you."  
When he joined Duo and his friend they went deeper into the hideout to where Sandrock  
stood. He looked at the gigantic mechine that he called friend and smiled. He hoped Sandrock  
wouldn't mind him redecorating him. They needed him in a parade they were going to do.  
"Well, shall we?" Duo got right to the point as he pointed to the Gundam with the  
flowers. He had a grin on his face that said he couldn't wait to do this.  
"Yeah," Quatre inwardly winced. He silently apologized to Sandrock and took one of the  
arrangements of flowers. He took it appart and started to place the flowers in an orderly fashion  
on Sandrock.   
Duo started to do the same. It wasn't long before he started busting up laughing. He got   
strange looks from Quatre and his friend. Duo laughed even harder, "pink!" He couldn't controll it  
any longer. He doubled over with laughter. He kept chanting "pink, pink, pink, pink!"  
The blond Arabian (I still can't get over that but anyway.) frowned and looked at the floor.  
"well, that's the only color that they had."  
"PINK!" Duo gawked at Quatre.  
Quatre sighed, "I ordered flowers and that was the only color. You just had to triple the  
order. I didn't intend for that to happen!" HE gestured toward the cart that Duo must've put there.  
"Well, when I heard you only got two dozen I couldn't help my self," he laughed some more,  
"I personally thought it was a good idea to decorate the gundam in flowers I just had no idea that  
the flowers were..." he giggled girlishly as if to ad emphasis on the color, "PINK!"  
Quatre as embarrassed beyond anything he ever experienced before. Well, okay maybe except  
that time Duo thought he and Catherine where going together. Catherine? Quatre still wondered about  
that. He laughed at the thought.  
Duo raised an eyebrow, "What are you laughing at?"  
"Catherine."  
Duo frowned unsure how to replay to that. "Catherine?" He sighed and went off talking to him  
self while he continued putting pink flowers on Quatre's Gundam. "yeah, just when you think you know  
a guy, he has to get all kooky on ya."  
Quatre shrugged and started to get on with the task at hand.  
  
The next day....  
  
Quarte was in Sandrock looking around the city as the parade went on. His Gundam was completely covered  
in flowers. So much in fact that now one would guess it was a Gundam. HE was thinking of shedding most of  
the flowers before the parade, but there was no time. He had woken up late. Duo was laughing as he watched  
Quatre go out int the parade with a pink flower incased Gundam. Boy, he was proud of his handy work. HE couldn't  
wait to develop the pictures and show the rest of the pilots. He can already here Wufei's words, "In justice you  
weak woman!" Duo chuckled at the thought.  
An OZ soldier watched the parade. He saw a huge flower float. What was that supposed to resemble? He was  
amused at the ugliness of it. The time was almost ready to attack. They found the Maguanac base was under the city.  
A clever disguse. He ordered the plan of attack to be held at noon. Which was in five mintunes. He ordered one of his  
own, "proceed as planned."  
"They won't be expecting this." Was the reply. There was no question on why the order was carried out early, but  
that was a good sign of a subordinate.  
  
A taurus suit? Duo wondered as he saw it out of the corner of his eye. He alerted the other Magunacs as he climbed  
into the Deathscythe. "They had to break up our party didn't they?"   
Quatre heard that on the radio in his Gundam, "what's going on Duo?"  
"The are five Taurus suits hidden in the city. As far as I can tell maybe more. If you see anything suspicious get  
Sandrock online. I've alerted the troops. Hopefully OZ is just passing through, but I have a terrible feeling about this."  
Quatre nodded, "yeah. I'll be on standby, but I am warning you I can't see a damn thing with the flowers on my Gundam."  
Duo almost laughed, "okay. I'll tell you if you need to come out to play. Mean while I'll keep watching the Tauruses."  
IT wasn't long before OZ attacked the city. And there was a battle fought. Oz lost as you all predicted and Sandrock was still  
wearing a great percentage of the pink flowers when they met up with the other pilots in yet another hide out.  
Wufei couldn't stop laughing. Heero gave an evil grin he was known for at the sight. Relena was all giddy (pink being  
her favorite color of course). Relena was only going to be there for a short time, Quatre learned, because her and Heero had  
'plans' tonight. Quatre didn't care about that. Duo was too engrossed in the sight of Quatre's Gundam in flowers to notice anything.  
Trowa didn't say word. It's not like anyone expected him too....  
  
Okay I am done making cracks about Quatre and flowers. I didn't make fun of Duo after all... sorry.  
  
  



End file.
